Gregorio
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: He was the last person she thought she'd ever see again, but ,now, here he was coming to his Friend... For help...Chief Gregorio... Of the Apache.,.. But ,will it be that simple?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Just taking our friends out to play, will put them back when I'm done!

" **Gregorio"**

"You are a Good Woman. And when you learn about your mouth, you will be a Great Woman!"

 **PT.1**

Kitty knew her day was going to be a bad one, when just two hours after she laid her head on her pillow, she was awakened by the one person she thought she'd never see again. "Gregorio"

"Gregorio?" She hissed when she looked out and saw him standing beneath her window throwing small stones against her window pane. "What are you doing here?"

"Woman, I need to speak with you." He called back to her in a low tone that still carried deep in the night.

As much as she knew she shouldn't do it, and shaking her head in her own foolishness, she still grabbed a robe, wrapping it around herself and headed down the back stairs, letting him in.

Repeating her question as she closed the door tightly behind them, she asked. "Now. What are you doing here, and at this hour?"

His dark eyes meet her crystal blue eyes. "I need help, Woman." His deep stare convinced her.

Tilting her head and leading him, "Come with me." She said, leading him to her rooms. Once securely inside, she crossed her arms. "Now how did you find me?"

"I have been watching the town from the shadows for two moons. I have seen you here." He answered as his eyes quickly darted around the room and he reassured himself they were alone.

"WHY?" The hair on her arms and the back of her neck stood up. She wasn't sure she was going to like the answer. Now furrowing her brow, "Gregorio, what is this all about?" When he didn't answer, she tried again. "Look, maybe I should go get Matt."

Quickly he grabbed her arm in an effort to stop her. "NO! Wait." Just then he flinched.

Looking puzzled, Kitty asked. "Gregorio? Are you hurt?" He was not answering her. Kitty leaned in.., noticing he was bleeding. "Oh, Gregorio. Here let me see that." She said, now pulling back his shirt. "Ummmm, you need Doc. Who did this?"

"White eyes Soldier." He answered.

"Oh, that's awful. Here lie down. Let me see." She told him, lying him on her bed.

He watched her intently, as she cleaned the wound, grateful for her help.

"Gregorio, you really need a doctor." She sighed when as she worked.

"NO, you. You will take care of me."

"But... but I'm not…"

"You are a good woman!"

"But I'm not a doctor. Look, Doc Adams, he's just across the alley. He's a friend."

"NO! YOU will care for me." He insisted.

Now rolling her eyes, "Alright, just stay calm."

Pouring him a drink, she asked. "Have you had anything to eat?"

Gregorio just shook his head, answering, "No."

"Well, here. Drink this and I'll get you something0 while we figure what to do with you. You're safe here."

After returning with a tray of food, Kitty Looked around, not seeing the Indian chief. "Gregorio? Where'd you go? I brought you some food." She called, still looking around.

Suddenly he appeared from the water room, saying nothing.

With an arched brow, "Oh. I see. Well, here. Try some of this, then we can talk about why you're here and why you think I can help you?" Kitty watched as he picked through the food on the tray, saying very little. She could see great pain in his face. "Gregorio? You've come a great way, and you've said you've watched me for a long time. I can't imagine what it is you could need me to do."

Pushing the tray away, "Your friend, the law man?"

Furrowing her brow, nodding. "Yes. Matt, Matt Dillon. What about him?"

"You said he is a good man, fair man. Friend to the Apache."

"Yes, that's right. Matt was a friend to your father and grandfather. He was very much in favor of your peace talks with the government and the cavalry."

"NO! The 4th cavalry were the ones who killed my wife and son."

"But, Gregorio, something has to be done. They must have been given an order, but, I understand your pain and how this is for you. This shouldn't have happened. But, now, will you please tell me what happened? Who did this to you? And why do you think I can help?"

"Woman, this friend, the law man, if he is the true friend you say, he will come and he will sit down and talk with us."

Again furrowing her brow and nodding. "Yes, of course. Matt will help you anyway he can. Just let me go get him."

As she stood to head for the door, Gregorio jumped in front of her, blocking her. "NO! He will come. You will come with me. He will come to find you."

Her face dropped and her head tilted, now with both hands on her hips, "Now, wait just a minute, Gregorio. What do you mean, 'he will come for me'?"

"Woman, you will come with me, now, to my camp to see I make it safely. Your friend will come and talk with us and White Eyes Soldier and Government Men. I can assure you no harm will come to you."

Now look, Gregorio, you need medical attention and…"

"Woman! Your mouth!" We must go. Now!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Gregorio

PT.2

 **Ellsworth County, Kansas**

 **Lyons Salt Mines Company**

This was a busy time in Ellsworth and Rice Counties in Kansas. Jobs were becoming abundant for men in the mines for mining salt. Families were flooding to the area for work. In Ellsworth, the Lyons Salt Mines had opened and in Rice County, Independent Salt Mines. Even men who had been coal miners came from the east.

As he had planned, Gregorio took Kitty with him back to his base camp, figuring the big lawman, her friend that she trusted so much, would come if he wanted to find her. He could see in her eyes that she spoke with confidence about this big man with a big badge. Gregorio had become attached to this woman he now referred to as Tiny Dove with Flaming Feathers. He found the name quite appropriate.

As they entered the camp, the tribe watched as he led her to his teepee. You will stay here. You will be safe. The squaws will see to your needs."

As she turned, two young girls stood looking at her, looking her up and down from head to toe. The younger squaw began touching Kitty's hair and clothes. She was amazed and saying nothing.

Kitty pulled away. "Gregorio? What are you going to do?"

"We wait!."

"Wait? Wait for what?" She spit out.

"Your lawman friend. He will come."

Now with both hands on her hips, "All you had to do was go and talk with him. This is crazy! Matt's not going to like this at all."

Suddenly there was sounds of commotion outside the teepee and the braves were all scattering. Now yelling could be heard. One was yelling for Gregorio.

As he headed for the sound of the voices, Kitty began to follow. He quickly stopped her. "STAY! Woman, you stay."

"Now wait just one minute…"

"Woman, your mouth."

Shaking her head, "UGH!"

Leaving the teepee, Gregorio was now seeing several soldiers of the 4Th cavalry and with them, none other than Sgt. Emmitt Holly.

"Well now, Chief Gregorio! Fancy meeting you here."

"Sergeant? Once again, you have dishonored the Apache with your lies and…"

Waving his hand, "Ahhh, now 'Dishonored'? Nah. Just doing my job, my duty."

Suddenly, Kitty came from the teepee. "Sergeant Holly! I should have known it would be you behind all of this."

With a look of total surprise, "Miss Kitty?" Looking around at his superior officer, "I mean, Miss Russell. Why, it's a good thing we got here just in time to rescue a lady in distress." Holley said, now smiling at her.

"OH YOU!" Her Jaws were tight. "Sergeant, I don't need rescuing."

"But, Miss Russell…"

"Sergeant, I am not a prisoner. I am…"

Before she could finish, Holley said, "Now, now, Miss Russell. We know you have to do whatever and say whatever to assure your safety."

"Sergeant?" Holly's Captain sat on his horse watching the exchange, unsure just what was taking place.

 **Dodge City**

Sam was opening the saloon, sweeping out from the night before and noticing Doc and Festus in their normal, morning exchange. "Morning Doc, Fetus. Coffee's on. Miss Kitty isn't down yet. She must have slept in."

Swiping his mustache, "That's odd, Sam. Kitty was supposed to ride out to the Foster place with me to check on Maryellen. She's about to deliver and Kitty said she had some things she wanted to take out to the family."

"Yeah, Doc, that's what she told me as well. But I haven't heard any movement up there all morning. Would you like me to go knock?"

Rubbing his chin, "Yeah, Sam. Would you, please?"

Sam made his way up the stairs and across the landing, knocking on Kitty's door, getting no answer. Slowly he tried the door, finding it open and was shocked to see the bed tossed and blood on the sheet and blanket. Turning quickly, he yelled, "DOC? DOC? Hurry! Hurry, Doc!"

Rushing up to Kitty's room, Doc, Festus and Sam stood amazed at what they saw.

As they checked the bedding, they noticed an Indian arrow along with a note addressed to Matt.

 _ **The redhead is with me at Apache camp. Come. She will be unharmed. She says you will help. Bring government agent and white eyes soldier who is killing my people.**_

 _ **Gregorio**_

Oh, my heaven." Doc huffed out. "Kitty?"

"Doc? What'cha think this Gregorio is gonna do with Miz Kitty?" Festus asked.

"Festus, I don't know but it sounds like he is just using her to get Matt's attention so she may be safe for now."

"Doc?" Sam asked. "This Gregorio. Isn't that the Indian chief that took Miss Kitty before when he escaped from Sergeant Holley and his men once before?"

Nodding, "Yes, Sam. But he didn't hurt her then so there must be a reason he needed…" Now he just shook his head, walking away.

Festus, looked at Sam. "Matthew won't be back till late tonight. He's a been out in Ellsworth. He went to a meetin' out that a way. There was some trouble goin' on in them there new salt mines and the Sheriff asked for help from Matthew.

 **Apache Camp**

Gregorio, wanting Holley and his troop to leave, surrounded them. "Sergeant. You go!"

Just then, a loud explosion rocked the ground and everything in the area, startling everyone. They all scattered. Holly and the 4Th Cavalry departed.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Gregorio**

 **PT.3**

Holley and the 4th Cavalry made their way following the sounds of the blast, showing up to the surprise of Matt and Sheriff Merrick.

Rolling his eyes, "Holley? What on ear… Ugh. Never mind. We need all the help we can get."

"Never thought I'd see the day, Marshal Big Fist, that you'd be needing Ol' Sergeant Holley to save your hide."

"Holley, don't press your luck!"

Holly's Captain approached Matt. "Marshal? Just what is going on here?"

"We have men trapped down in the mine, Captain." Matt answered. "We're going to need all the manpower available to get them out."

Now shaking his head, "Oh, now wait a minute, Marshal. My men have a duty to do."

"Captain, there are men's lives at stake and that takes priority. What can be more important than that?"

"Marshal Dillon, is It? I have orders to keep that red skinned Indian chief and his kind in line."

Now Matt thought about the wire Festus had sent and the trouble that Gregorio and Kitty were in and now realized it had to be connected to the Captain and Holley.

Back in Gregorio's teepee, the two squaws were tending to Kitty's every need as Gregorio ordered. One preparing food another bringing her hot water for washing and offering her fresh skins to change.

Then the younger squaw, quietly spoke to Kitty. "You will give the chief many sons."

Shocked at the young girls words, "What?" Kitty shouted.

Surprised, the young girl Jumped back.

Shaking her head with a furrowed brow, "Un huh! Oh no! I'm not having any…"

But before she could finish, the elder squaw spoke. "Chief want many sons. You give him sons. First you have ceremony."

"Wait one minute! There's not gonna be any ceremony or sons! You hear me?" She quickly headed for the opening to the teepee, yelling for Gregorio as loud as she could and was now getting the attention of the whole tribe.

Back at the Lyons Mines, Matt and the army captain stood with Matt looking down on him with his thumbs locked in his belt. "Captain, if I have to, I will go over your head to Washington."

"Marshal, you don't have that authority."

"Try me, Captain." Matt was now steaming. "We're wasting time and losing daylight."

"Gregorio! Gregorio!" Kitty yelled, racing around the Apache camp and fuming with anger. "Gregorio! Where are you?" Several of the braves tried to stop her but she was now so angry she was fighting them off. "Take your hands off of me." She yelled, kicking and screaming.

Suddenly, Gregorio's voice rung out. "STOP! Release the woman."

Slowly, they released Kitty who was still fuming and her curls were now falling loose. Standing, brushing herself off, she glared at him. "How dare you! You come to my home, call yourself my friend, ask for my help, drag me out here under false pretenses. You let me think you needed my help, Matt's help."

"Woman, your mouth."

"You haven't begun to hear my mouth!"

Now all the braves and squaws just stood listening.

"If you think, for one minute, I would go along with this, you're crazy."

"Why is this you speak with anger, Woman?"

"Those women, in your teepee, they told me you think I'm gonna marry you and give you many sons. You're crazy!"

Now smiling at her, "Woman, you would make good strong sons."

"UHHHHHH! I… I…"

Quickly he took her by the arm, leading her back to the teepee, clearing the squaws out. "Woman, you will not be my squaw bride." He said, still smiling.

"You're damned right, I won't!"

"Woman, you are my friend, but your heart belongs to another."

Suddenly, Kitty calmed down and her face softened. "What?"

"Your heart. You and the big lawman."

Gregorio knew? Kitty just raised her brow. "But the squaws, they…"

Shaking his head, "They know nothing."

Kitty just lowered her gaze. "Gregorio, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so angry. It's just that… well, Matt always says I have a temper."

"You need to learn about your mouth."

Now, she gave him a smirk and nodded. "Gregorio…"

Holding up his hand, "You stay. I find white eyes soldier." He said as he started to leave.

"But what are you going to do?" Kitty asked, now tilting her head.

"I tie him to a tree, fill his mouth with his hair."

"Oh, Gregorio. Please wait for the marshal. Let him handle this. That is why you came to me isn't it? You said you trusted me. Let me help you."

Festus made his way to Ellsworth, figuring Matt would need help. Along the way, he came upon the Apache camp. Several of the braves brought Festus into the camp. He was trying to explain that he was in search of Matt and Miz Kitty. With Gregorio gone and not wanting to trust him, the young braves tied Festus to a post.

Festus sat squawking, madder than a wet hen. No matter what he said to them, they wouldn't release him.

From behind a bush, Festus noticed someone was watching him. He could see the bushes rustling and hearing voices but couldn't see just who.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Gregorio**

 **PT.4**

Matt being Matt, decided to try and find a way to enter the mine from another point with or without the Captain's help. Seeing this, Holly spoke up. "Now, Captain, we can't just sit back and do nothing. I'll be the first one to say Marshal Big Fist can be… well, let's just say not my favorite person but…"

Festus, still struggling to get loose, now noticed the bushes moving. "Hey! You over there! Come on out from there. Show yer ownself."

Suddenly, he heard giggling, then saw three small children. As they came out, they circled him, staring at him, saying nothing. One was taking his hat and he put the hat up on his own head. He was so small it covered his eyes causing the others to laugh.

At first, Festus started to yell at them to give it back but then smiled at their laughter. "Looky here, you kids. I'm a tryin' ta find my friends. Mebbe you three see'd em? My friend Marshal Matthew Dillon, he's a big fella and Miz Kitty, she's a real plum purty red haired lady."

The three Indian children huddled together, Festus overheard one saying: "Tiny Dove with Fire Feathers."

Quickly Festus spoke. "What's that you say?" Quickly the three ran off.

Gregorio and some of his braves showed up just out of sight at the mines, following the sounds of the explosions. They could see that the 4th Calvary was there. Gregorio also spotted Matt. Now wondering if he ever got his message about meeting him and that he had Kitty.

Gregorio, now unsure but he still trusted in his friend and her word that the big lawman would help, slowly rode in closer. As the Captain and his men saw them they were ready to capture them but suddenly, Matt yelled.

"Hold it! Captain Harris. Hold It! Gregorio?"

"Marshal Dillon."

"Gregorio, we need to talk."

Harris was now angry. "NOW wait one minute, Marshal!."

"Harris, I need a word with the Chief in private." Matt told him, walking Gregorio aside, away from everyone. Once out of earshot, he said, "Gregorio? Where is Kitty? Is she alright?"

"The woman is alright. She is my friend. She is a good woman. She helped Gregorio. No harm has come to her."

"Then why'd you take her?" Matt demanded to know.

"Need you to come and help Gregorio and my people."

Rolling his eyes, "Chief, all you had to do was ask."

"Woman say the same but Gregorio had to be certain. I have woman, white eyed soldier no kill Chief and family."

"Where is Kitty now?"

"You help, I take you to woman."

Matt just shook his head.

The three small children were playing just outside the Chief's teepee. Just as one of the squaws was about to chase them, Kitty ducked out watching them.

Furrowing her brow, it caught her attention, the hat one was wearing. "Hey, Little Boy? WQhere'd you get that hat?"

They just looked at her and giggled then pointed down a path. Kitty looked around. Seeing no one at the moment, she started walking towards where the children pointed. it was a small path into the woods through the bushes along a creek. After walking a short distance she was surprised. "Festus? Festus?"

Looking up, he couldn't believe his eyes. "Aw, Miz Kitty. You shore are a plumde site fer sore eyes."

"Festus, how'd you get here and like this?"

"Miz Kitty, I came a lookin' fer you and Matthew."

"You mean Matt is out here too?"

"Yes'um. Matthew is a helping out in Ellsworth at the mines, don'tcha member, Miz Kitty?"

Nodding. "Yeah, that's right, Festus. Let me see if I can get you loose." Trying to untie him, she asked, 'Where is Ruth?"

"I don't rightly know, Miz Kitty. That Injun done took Ruth and tied me to this here tree."

"Oh, Festus, let's see what we can do?"

"Miz Kitty, what'cha doing here?"

"Gregorio." She answered.

"That Apache Chief?" He asked.

"Yeah, the same. Festus, he didn't hurt me. He just wants Matt's help."

Kitty and Festus started walking toward the camp when they came upon several braves. Kitty stood before them. "Wait! Wait! He's my friend. Don't hurt him. He's not here to hurt you."

Just then Sergeant Holley rode into the camp. "Whoa there, Private Horse! It looks like we're a little late." He said shaking his head.

"Sergeant…" Kitty just closed her eyes.

"Aw, now, Miss Kitty. Ol' Holley just wanted to seize the opportunity to rescue a lady in distress."

"Except, Sergeant, I'm not in distress."

"Ol' Marshal Big Fist is not far behind."

"Matt's here?"

"Oh, he's just taking care of that Red Indian first."

"Sergeant?"

"Aw, Miz Kitty, don't pay no never mind to this yahoo. Matthew is at the mine helping the sheriff."

"That's right, Deputy." Holly answered. "And that Red Indian is there too. And Marshal Big Fist is going into that there mine to see if any of those men are still alive."

"WHAT?" Kitty shouted. "He's going to what? Oh, Festus, we need to…"

"I gotta find, Ruth."

Kitty looked at one of the braves. "Where is his mule? Where?" But she got no answer.

"I'd be happy to escort you, Miss Kitty." Holley said with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes, "I know I'm going to regret this. Ugh!"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Gregorio**

 **PT.5**

Holley helped Kitty onto his horse, then mounted up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in tight to him.

"Sergeant Holley, you can loosen your grip." She said sarcastically.

Snickering, "Can't blame a man."

Smacking his hands away, 'Let's just get to the mines."

"Hee Ho, Private Horse!"

"Sergeant? What do you know about what happened to Chief Gregorio? I thought you said he was one of the good ones? You let him get away before. Why did you hurt him and his people?"

"Whoa, now just wait, Miss Kitty. Hold up, Private Horse." He called, pulling on the reins.

Coming to a stop and dismounting. "Just what is it you think I did to your Red Indian boyfriend?"

Huffing out a breath of anger, she slipped down off the horse. "Gregorio came to me injured. He told me about what the 4Th Calvary did to him and his people. Yet again, Sergeant, they are peaceful people trying to have peace talks. What is wrong with this government that they would betray them, killing his family while…"

"Ahhh, now, now, Miss Kitty. That's not for women to worry about."

"UHHHH. Don't you 'now, now' me, Sergeant!"

"Maybe we should just rest here, maybe get comfortable. Ol' Holley'll build us a nice fire? We can snuggle up? Could be quite cozy, just you and me."

"UGHHHH! Sergeant Holley you are the most frustrating, irritating…" She fumed, now grabbing her skirt up in her hands and stomping off.

"Hey now, wait. Where you going?"

"Anywhere but here." She screamed at him. "I'll find this mine by myself."

"Ohhhh, now, don't go getting all up on your haunches. You don't even know where you're going."

"I'll figure it out!" She yelled, storming off.

Back at the mine, Matt explained to Gregorio what the explosion was and that several men were trapped inside and that he was going to try and find a way to get them out.

Gregorio now saw what Kitty saw in this large lawman and why she trusted him. He was willing to risk so much for strangers. She said he was a good man, a fair man. "Marshal? The woman, she is safe."

Matt nodded, knowing he could trust the chief, for now.

Kitty continued walking, mumbling to herself the whole way. Holley was following her, trying to convince her to get back on the horse. When they reached the mine area, she was exhausted.

Gregorio saw her walking towards them. Seeing Holley behind her, he became angry and he flew into a rage. "You animal! I'll kill you!"

Quickly, Kitty stopped him. "Gregorio, NO! Stop! Please, stop!"

"Woman, why? Why you not stay with…"

Throwing up her hands, shaking her head. "Never mind that. Where is he? Where is Matt, Marshal Dillon?" She was now looking around at all the army personal. "Well? Is someone going to say something?"

Sheriff Merrick approached Kitty. "Ma'am, I'm the sheriff."

Nodding, "I'm Kitty Russell, friend of Marshal Dillon."

"Yes, Ma'am. The Marshal figured he could find another entrance to the mine."

"You mean he's gone in there?" Looking at Holley and Gregorio, Covering her face with her hands, "Oh, Cowboy." Suddenly she felt two hands on her shoulders.

Looking up, Gregorio uttered. "Good man."

Nodding, "Yes, he is."

Festus rode up slowly on Ruth seeing Gregorio standing with Kitty and the Sheriff.

Suddenly, another loud explosion! Kitty cringed. "MATTT!"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Gregorio**

 **PT.6**

Gregorio and several of his braves followed behind where Matt had gone into the mine. Holley snickered. "Isn't that just like a Red Indian to walk into a mess like that?"

Without warning, Kitty spun around, slapping Holley across the face, shocking him. "Sergeant, it would be a brave man that wouldn't hesitate to go and don't even think of returning that slap."

Which Holley didn't, not in the presence of the Captain and all those men.

Kitty stood trembling. Festus stood holding her. "Miz Kitty, I'm a gonna go on in there and find Ol' Matthew my own self. I garontee ya that." Festus headed to the opening.

While waiting, Kitty sat explaining to Sheriff Merrick the situation with Gregorio and the 4th Calvary.

The captain had sent for more help and sent word for the government agent for the meeting for the peace talks with the Apache tribe.

"Captain?" Kitty spoke up. "Why? Why do you agree to have these peace talks but continue to betray the Apache people?"

"Ma'am, this is no concern of…"

"Captain, please don't patronize me. I am aware of what has been happening and so is Marshal Dillon and he will make the government agent aware as well. Chief Gregorio and his people want to have peaceful agreements and you are making it impossible."

Suddenly another small blast.

And out of the opening a few of the soldiers, a few of the braves… Kitty held her breath.

Then she saw Festus crawl out but he was alone.

Kitty ran to Festus. "Festus? Festus?"

"Awww, Miz Kitty, I… I…"

She just hugged him tight. "Did you see him? Please tell me?"

"Miz Kitty I didn't never git near."

She just began to shake. "NO! NO! I won't believe he's…" Shaking her head, "He will come out of there. He just has to."

After sitting for what seemed like hours, Kitty thought she saw movement coming from the opening. Quickly she laid Festus aside and ran towards it and coming out was Gregorio and Matt, holding one another up. Matt collapsed as Kitty grabbed him falling to the ground along with him, wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"Ohhh, Matt, I knew. I knew you were still…" Then looking up at Gregorio. "Thank you! You didn't have to go in there."

Staring at her, he just said, "Good woman!" Then, "Good man." Then Matt opened his eyes and looked up at the chief.

Just then, several men began crawling out of the opening along with some of the Indian braves helping them. Everyone gathered helping the men.

Just then Captain Harris approached Gregorio. "Chief Gregorio, I am officially taking you into my custody!"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Gregorio**

 **PT.7**

With everyone scattering around, helping the wounded, not everyone heard the Captain's announcement. Kitty quickly snapped to question, "WHAT? Custody? What is wrong with you?"

Matt, in his weakened state, was trying to grab her by the arm. "Kitty. Kitty, calm down now." He was trying to pull himself up.

"Matt, this is crazy!"

Nodding, "Kitty, let me handle this. Please?"

"But, Matt…"

Just then, Gregorio looked at Matt then to Kitty. "Woman, your mouth."

Now with both hands balled up on her hips and drawing a deep breath with her head tilted, "UHHHHHH!"

Matt grabbed her by both shoulders. "Kit, I can handle this. Please. Remember you wanted me to help?"

"Well, yes I… Yes, I did… do, but…"

"Well, Kit, just let me." Matt was still trying to catch his breath as he walked over to Captain Harris. "Now, Captain, let's just talk about what's going on here. I've made arrangements for an agent to join us and sit down and have a meeting about the peace talks that took place before where Chief Gregorio's family were killed when he and his father sat having talks with our government."

"AHHH, Marshal. Are you buying the stories told to you by these red Indians? They'll say anything to have the chance to take our scalps. Look! They kidnapped your woman, didn't they?"

"NO!" Kitty yelled. "Gregorio didn't kidnap me!"

"Sergeant Holley saw him holding you in a teepee at the Apache camp."

"I went with him. He's my friend! So the sergeant is wrong. You can't kidnap a friend. Ha!" She folded her arms across her chest. Leaning into Matt. "Matt, you can't let them take him. I promised him I'd help, that you'd help. I can't go back on that now."

"Marshal, I am aware of military procedure and how we will handle the chief and his people."

"Marshal, the Apache people are less and less." Gregorio said softly but in a strong tone.

"OHHH, Gregorio." Kitty now rubbed both hands on his forearm. 'You and your people deserve to live in peace without fear of being tortured and…" now staring with a burning look in her eyes straight at Harris and Holley, she blurted, "MURDERED!"

Now the agent, Mister Wentworth, stood tall. "Ma'am! Just wait one minute. Murder is a strong accusation."

"Well, that's what it was." Kitty said, now standing squared shouldered. "You promised these people an honest and fair meeting and then…"

Matt quickly placed his hands on her shoulders. "Kit. Kitty. Please let me handle this. Gentlemen, Miss Russell has a point." He said, walking over and sitting down next to Wentworth. Harris and Gregorio joined them.

As they all sat in a circle, "Now, Mr. Wentworth, if it weren't for Chief Gregorio here, these miners here as well as myself may well be dead. He and his men took quite a risk to save our lives. Now does that sound to you like dangerous people?"

"Unlike these so called soldiers." Kitty blurted out.

Matt looked over his shoulder at her. "Kit." Now rolling his eyes.

"Well, Matt, this Captain Harris and Holley, here, you saw yourself the attitude."

Wentworth just watched and listened intently.

"Marshal, I'd be real interested to know more about what Miss Russell is referring to."

"Good!" Kitty said, nodding her head with a slight smirk. Wentworth seemed to be unaware of her ramblings.

Kitty sat down with the agent and Gregorio. "Mr. Wentworth, Chief Gregorio told me about what had happened to he and his family, his people, when the government asked he and his father, who was chief at the time, to sit down to a peace treaty."

Tilting his head, "I'm listening."

Gregorio spoke up. "As the woman tells you. She speaks the truth. My father and I sat in peace talks and White eye soldiers murdered my wife and son and my people!"

"That's no _Peace_ talk in my book!" Kitty said, gritting her teeth. "That's just plain MURDER! And I don't care if you call yourselves soldiers or not!" Kitty was so angry but feeling so much pain for Gregorio.

Wentworth was shocked at what he was hearing, especially when both Harris and Holley neither one denied the incident. Harris just replied with "Orders are orders."

"Captain, I am appalled! Captain Harris, I will be making a full report to Washington and it won't be favorable. This may mean your stripes and Sergeant?" Holley just looked at the agent. "The Army will deal with you as they see fit."

Matt just shifted his Stetson forward, slid his hand to the small of Kitty's back. "Come on, Kit."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Gregorio**

 **PT.8**

 **CONCLUSION**

Wentworth refused to let Captain Harris take Chief Gregorio in to custody. Help was brought in for all the injured miners. They were taken into town where they could be cared for properly. Most of the town was surprised to see that Gregorio's braves helped transport the wounded safely and that they were the ones who helped save their lives.

Afterward, as Gregorio and his men were ready to leave, he approached Kitty. "Woman, you are my friend. You are a good woman." But shaking his head, he added, "Your mouth."

Kitty raised her brow with a tiny smile. Just then, Matt walked up placing his large hand at the small of Kitty's back. "Chief Gregorio."

"Marshal, you are a good man and my friend. Tiny Dove with Flaming Feathers, my friend."

Matt smirked at the name, thinking how appropriate, knowing well her temper. "Yes, Chief, we're friends. I thank you."

As Gregorio turned to walk away, Matt looked to Kitty. "Let's go home."

"Ah, Cowboy, I thought you'd never ask."

Smiling, the two intertwined their arms around one another's waist, walking away. Gregorio peered back over his shoulder with a slight twinge of a smile. He looked back at the big lawman and the woman he called his friend, that he named Tiny Dove with Flaming Feather's. Then in a short breath, heard by no one other than himself…

"GREAT WOMAN"

FINi

A/N. A special Thank you to my Friend Singerme for once again giving me a great idea for this story and ..the help and support along the way...

And Thanks to the loyal readers... Who make this all worth doing...


End file.
